Thunderpath
Be very careful here, Monster come and go. Theres a nice hiding spot under it that leads to shadowclan territory. Chat *Moster roars by Redpaw* Redpaw: Yips! What was that! Flowerpaw: Don't be a mouse-brain, it's a monster! Lightfire: Thats right! But you must! I mean Must never cross the thunderpath alone! Redpaw: Why? Flowerpaw: Cats get killed! Breezepaw: *lick him affectionately* You've heard the tale of Cinderpelt, haven't you? The crippled medicine cat who got her cripple by getting hit by a monster? Anyway, I'm glad you're safe. Redpaw*Purrs and licks her ear* Breezepaw: Come on, let's go back to camp. Lightfire: Redpaw get your prey to, Flowerpaw help him carry the fresh-kill. Snowmint- *runs on Thunderpath* Riverfall- *runs on the Thunderpath, runnning to save Snowmint* Lightfire: Riverfall!*Looks warmly at riverfall* Firestar: *rockets out of a random bush after a squirrel* ---- Solarwind and Dawnfire: *pads cautiously out onto the narrow strip of dirty grass* Soalrwind: Let's stay as close to the forest and as far away from the Thunderpath, as we can. Stay close to me. Dawnfire: *presses pelt up against Solarwind's pure white one* Solarwind and Dawnfire traveled all day, narrowly missing monsters as they zoomed loudly passed. Occasionally, they would come across a quite dirty looking rogue, and would try and talk to them. But they were always to scared, or to agressive to pay them any mind. By nightfall, both cats were beginning to get quite destressed. "Solarwind, my feet are ''killing me!" Dawnfire stopped, and looked at her sore pads. "Mine are too." Solarwind sighed. "Should we stop somewhere for the night?" Dawnfire inquired hopefully. "Well," Solarwind started thoughtfully. "That might be best." He looked around until he spotted a twoleg building, built a ways into the forest. "Let's shelter in the forest, near that building. There seems to be cat scent all over here, perhaps we can find someone here who will help us." "Alright, come on" Dawnfire said, exsausted. They padded close to the building, and made a nest under a shady tree. Dawnfire curled up in the nest, and watched curiously as Solarwind padded over to a clump of leaves, and returned to her side. "What's that for?" she inquired. "Dock. Blacksong says it's good for sore pads." Dawnfire sighed, peacefully, as Solarwind rubbed the cool juices over her pads. "Thanks, Solarwind." she sighed happily. "Here, let me do your's." Solarwind curled up next to her, and let her rub the dock leaves on his pads. "Thanks." He blinked greatfully at her. Dawnfire let out a sleepy purr, and rested her head on top of Solarwind's warm, white pelt. Solarwind purred, and closed his eyes. They were both soon asleep.'' Random Cat: '*Pads out into the open with a small mouse dangling in her jaws* '''Random Cat: '"Hello. My name is Kaito." '''Solarwind: *lifts head and blinks eyes sleepily* Huh, what? Dawnfire: *rouses, and looks at Kaito* Uh, hi. Solarwind: *pads stiffly out of nest, and stretches.* Dawnfire: *eyes widen more at Kaito* Oh, hey! Can you help us? Kaito: '''"Help you with what?" She asks in a guarded voice '''Dawnfire: *sighs in exaustion* We were traveling along that Thunderpath all day yesterday, trying to find someone who would help us. You see, we're looking for someone. Strange cat: Who? Solarwind: *glances wearily at the new arrival, and turn gaze back to Kaito* Dawnfire: She was taken by twolegs, and we think she might have ended up somewhere around here. She's a small cat, younger than both of us. She has a very glossy, silver tabby pelt, and amber eyes. (Btw, I probably should mention that where our characters are talking right now, is the forest outside the pound) Strange cat: She likes two-legs now, she is with Forest and Nellie trying to get to the two-legs. Solarwind and Dawnfire: *eyes widen* Solarwind: Where are these two cats? Strang cat: By the way my name is Lila, and i have no clue. sorry! Im traveling with Kaito.(fire please?) Kaito: '''*Nods head in a reply of no* "She can stay where she wants. I know who she is, and the scent she carries, I know of it. I often hang around and in the place where it is strong." (Sure) Lila: We are not sure if she is even alive.(Adding Lila to rouge spot) '''Solarwind: Then we've got no time to loose! Kaito, where is this spot where her scent is strongest? Kaito: '"Licks paws* "Why should I tell you?" (What gender is Kaito?) Lila: Lets go home Kaito.*Pads to their burrow* Dawnfire: ''Wait! She's our Clanmate! We miss her so much, and if you could see what Troutpaw's going through right now, you'd understand. *voice drops to desperate plea* Please! ''Kaito: *Licks her paws again*'' '''Solarwind: *snarls* This rogue is wasting our time. Come on, Dawnfire. Maybe there's someone else around here who will help us. Dawnfire: *nods in agreement* Solarwind and Dawnfire: *pad off into the forest* Kaito: '''"I carried your scent before!" Kaito calls out '''Dawnfire: *stops and turns to look at her, curiously* What do you mean? Solarwind: No Dawnfire, we don't have time for this. Dawnfire: *glances hotly at him, then hurries up to Kaito* What do you mean? Kaito: '''"When I was a little kit, I carried your scent." '''Dawnfire: Carried our scent? What does that mean? You mean you were born in RiverClan? *eyes widen* Kaito: '''"I think. The place smelled of fish, and there was a cream-colored cat who seemed to have ALOT of respect. I lived in this thing called a "''Nursery." '' Lila: I remeber too.(Sisters?) '''Dawnfire: *gasps* That cream colored she-cat must be Rubystar! Although, she would have been Ruby''stone'' then. What happened to you two? Kaito: '''"There was this HUGE wave that crashed and carried my sister and I away." Lila: Yes can we see Rubystar? '''Dawnfire: Well- Solarwind: *cuts in* Hold on a minute Dawnfire. *turns to Kaito and Lila* Why should we? You refused to help us afterall Lila: I want to see my mother!*tears fall down* Kaito promised we would see her again! 'Kaito: '"Come on Lila, they don't want us around." Kaito says to Lila in a gentle tone Lila:*Pads to their den* 'Kaito: '*Follows her to a little hole about a fox-length away*